


Bandaging

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Non-graphic injury detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo needs some TLC.





	Bandaging

She doesn’t say anything, because she knows how precarious this situation really is. Kylo has always been a flighty bird, prone to buffeting by emotional winds. What one minute can be gentle rest, can the next be a torrent of affection, or violent self-hatred, or ennui, or rage. 

It’s not that she’s afraid of him - she hasn’t been in a very long time - it’s that she’s afraid _for_ him. Kylo would never hurt her, but in withdrawing he might hurt himself. His body is torn and bloodied, and the tension of distress would risk pulling open healing scabs, or flooding his body with stress-hormones and spiralling him further down. Him fleeing to ‘protect’ her might well mean he hurts himself.

And that she can’t have.

One hand slides up his neck, and her fingers push into his hair, her thumb sliding behind his ear. 

The other hand washes the sponge over his side, cleaning the debris from the wound. It pains him, but he doesn’t hiss. His hands tighten up, as she examines the wound, to make sure it’s not going to close around any foreign matter. Once she’s sure it’s sterilised, she packs the wound with a healing gel.

He won’t say that it’s painful, though she sees the bones flex in his hand. White skin, his breathing so regular as to be irregular. 

Phasma forms a seal quickly over the site, and then applies a compression bandage, finishing it off. A sponge to pat away the water, and then she kisses his shoulder, letting him know it’s done. 

He reaches over his shoulder, and she closes her hand around his. They tighten for a moment, a silent communication, and then he rises slowly. She smiles at him, and he turns, pushing his forehead to hers. 

Silent gratitude, and she’s relieved she can help, more than anything else. Relieved he would let her.


End file.
